De-watering or sizing screens in industrial type vibrators, such as those utilized in the processing of coal, are typically secured within the vibrator by a clamp bar attached to a vibrator support member through the use of a plurality of bolts passing through the clamp bar and the support member. The clamp bar is comprised of a member which, upon compression by the bolts, grippingly contacts the frame of the de-watering or sizing screen preventing any lateral movement thereof. In addition, a wedge assembly comprised of a wooden wedge and an angle iron is utilized to apply a compressive force to the clamp bar preventing any transverse movement of the de-watering or sizing screen. The angle iron portion of the wedge assembly is similarly attached to the vibrator support member through the use of a plurality of bolts passing through the angle iron and the support member. In order to remove and/or replace the de-watering or sizing screen, the wooden wedge must first be removed by striking the wedge with a hammer or a similar tool and then the plurality of bolts passing through the clamp bar must be removed permitting the removal of the clamp bar. After the foregoing bolts have been removed, the de-watering or sizing screen can be removed and replaced. After replacement, the clamp bar and the wedge assembly must be reinstalled necessitating the reinstallation of the plurality of bolts through the clamp bar and the driving of a new wedge between the angle iron and the clamp bar. The removal and replacement of the plurality of bolts through the clamp bar and the removal and replacement of the wooden wedge is a very time-consuming process resulting in significant vibrator downtime and requiring substantial labor cost.
In view of the significant downtime and labor cost associated with removing and/or replacing a de-watering or sizing screen in a vibrator application or the like, it has become desirable to develop some type of readily engageable and disengageable clamping device for securing the de-watering or sizing screen within the vibrator.